


safe place

by helianthusannuuspetal



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Students, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helianthusannuuspetal/pseuds/helianthusannuuspetal
Summary: It's the last day where Joshua can apply for a slot in an organization. Maybe he's kinda decided on where to join as he was thinking about it since last night until he fell asleep. He considered how his interests met the activities proposed by this organization and there was another reason, particularly a person.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	safe place

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's my first time writing a fic/au, still getting hold with it. various ships ahead and slow progression on their stories. if you have comments, suggestions, and criticisim, you can approach me! thank you and enjoy!

A few weeks being a freshman, Joshua still finds himself adjusting. Things like getting-to-know-each-other is becoming more familiar to him but it's still not easy. Unlike when he was in his younger years, he really cannot find himself approaching other people first. However, as his life now as a college student is new, he tries his best to be more approachable.

"Hey, how was your class this morning?", Joshua greeted his first new-found friend, Seokmin. "Good. The prof is kinda young so he dismissed us earlier. That gave me some time to eat with my previous schoolmates. We ate at the nearby pizza chain outside the campus AND I WAS SO SUPRISED THE PEPPERONI PIZZA THERE WAS SO GOOD!!", Seokmin exclaiming as if he was at his happiest state.

Upon Joshua's observation, choosing Seokmin as the person he approached first was a good idea. He's still listening to Seokmin's pizza stories as their professor hasn't arrived yet. Seokmin went to eat for just an hour but Joshua thinks he'll continue talking about it for the whole day, however, Joshua doesn't mind it that much. He's a good listener, from what he thinks of himself and also that's what his friends described him, and hearing Seokmin happily telling how he became a pepperoni pizza fan to how he wants to taste the famous pepperoni pizzas around the world makes me feel like he wants to protect Seokmin at all costs. This person is genuine.

"I GOT A MESSAGE FROM OUR PROFESSOR!!", someone shouted in front. Joshua thinks its their president, maybe he is because he got the text. He's not quite sure because he still haven't memorized everyone from their class. Everyone created a fuss, including Seokmin and that made him stop talking to Joshua.

"I won't be able to make it for today's class. I have a sudden meeting for the upcoming Organization Fair, which will start tomorrow. I won't leave you any paperworks, however, your attendance is a must for that event so make sure to join an org. I'll see you there!"

That message from his professor left him smiling as he heard of "I won't leave you any paperworks". But, that smile didn't last when Seokmin asked him on what organization is he joining. Yeah, right. He needs to join an organization, meaning he needs to socialize again and approach new people. Coming up with topics is tiring for him. "Ugh, I don't know yet.", Joshua answered Seokmin. Seokmin has an idea already on what organization he would join as he was invited by one of his old friends that he met up at the pizza chain.

They walked together going out of the university and then separated at the subway.

While walking alone to his apartment, Joshua was thinking how much he improved on meeting new people. He was able to approach Seokmin first. He already knows Chan, Hansol, and Seungkwan from his class but he still gets confused with their names. It's quite acceptable. He's slightly smiling when he bumps with Seokmin's friends, he thinks that that was Seokmin's influence because of his friend's contagious smile. With that realization, he reached his place and convinced himself that joining an organization won't be a problem anymore.

Walking around the campus, Joshua was greeted by people handing him some flyers. Everywhere is so noisy. It seems like people know each other well by how they are laughing loudly and talking about their interests, that sight made Joshua backing up. He walked back, past against those booths, and went to a coffee shop instead. He needed to refresh his mind and regain his confidence.

Inside the coffee shop, he found his silence. He ordered his go-to iced americano then searched for a good spot. He sat down near the window so he could watch the sky as he sips his cold coffee while he is emptying his thoughts. Bunch of customers walked in until the shop became crowded.

"As a new member, it's my treat!!", a guy told to his 2 companions as he ordered him their drinks. Joshua was looking at them as he finds that guy who ordered somewhat familiar to him he just can't remember who or where he met him. He knows to himself that he isn't good with names so he just went back to his thoughts on how will he find an organization to join.

He looked at his handful flyers given to him by various people and finds nothing so interesting. There was a theater group but went pass by it when he realized it requires trainings after classes. As a biology major, the amount of laboratory reports are already time-consuming to finish and then his minors are also giving them tons of paperworks. Imagining himself going to theater practices after class then coming home to finish his laboratory reports is already tiring for him, so theater is a NO.

He found a small flyer at the latter part, "Protect the Wildlife". That caught his attention. His phone suddenly buzzes and saw a message from Seokmin.

"Josh, where are you? Did you attend the org fair 'cause I can't find you."

"I'm here at the coffee shop we went last time. Yes, but I left after I signed the attendance sheets."

"I see. I'm meeting someone at that same coffee shop in an hour later. Will you still be there?"

"I think I'll leave soon."

"Okay, then, see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

The coffee shop got nosier as it gets more crowded. Joshua decided to leave when he saw that there are no more seats left for other customers. Upon leaving, he saw Seokmin. "Oh, you're ealier tho?", Joshua said to Seokmin. "Yeah, I tried to earlier so I can still catch you up.", Seokmin answered. "Well, yeah, you caught me."

"Since we're already here, come, let me introduce you to my friend I'm going to meet." Seokmin pulled Joshua next to the table he sat by recently. "Jeonghan!!!", Seokmin at high-pitched voice greeting a man in his all-white longsleeves rolled into three-fourths with a blonde hair. That was the man he was looking at awhile ago. He knew he was familiar. "Seokmin! You're here early!", the blond turned around to them and then stood up. "Ah, I needed to catch this person 'cause he was also here earlier.", Seokmin pointing out to Joshua. "He's Joshua and we're in the same class." Joshua smiled to Jeonghan, so Jeonghan reached out for his hand for a handshake.

After that handshake, Jeonghan also introduced the two to his companions. There, Joshua found out that they belong to the organization he's eyeing at, "Protect the Wildlife". He kept quiet about his interest tho. After the introduction, Jeonghan offered them to sit down but as there were no enough seats at the shop, Joshua told them that he was originally about to go. And that, Joshua left the coffee shop.

Day 2 of Organization Fair

It's the last day where Joshua can apply for a slot in an organization. Maybe he's kinda decided on where to join as he was thinking about it since last night until he fell asleep. He considered how his interests met the activities proposed by "Protect the Wildlife Organization" and there was another reason.

"Oh!! Hello, Joshua! Welcome!", Jeonghan cheerfully greeted the other when he slightly lifted his head while he was organizing the application forms on the table.

"He-hello!", Joshua cleared his throat to complete his greeting.

"So, are you also joining this org?"

"Yes. I guess so."

Someone behind Jeonghan entered their conversation, "That's good to hear!!". Joshua can't recognize him from the two other guys with Jeonghan that he saw from yesterday at the coffee shop. "We are newly established organization so we are in need of more manpower.", that guy continued. "Btw, I'm Seungcheol, the president of this organization." Seungcheol offered him a handshake which Joshua accepted.

"Come here, I'll give you the application form so you can fill it up.", Jeonghan gestured Joshua to follow him at the side where they can sit.

Joshua answered quietly the form while Jeonghan was sitting from his opposite direction, watching him write down his information.

"You're a biology major, I see, so was that the reason why you joined the org?", Jeonghan cuts the silence by reading whatever Joshua was writing on the form.

"Ah, you can somehow say it like that. I'm really interested in nature and as I find serenity with it I feel the obligation to give back to what it deserves. Nature also deserves serenity."

"This is not formal but your answer seemed like you're in an interview. Don't be too formal, Joshua! We're in the same age and we even live at almost the same neighborhood." Jeonghan still reading his application form but now they are on their way back to their booth.

They saw the two guys from yesterday at the coffee shop in front of their booth and they waved at him. Joshua smiled and waved back. He remembered their names, Jihoon and Soonyoung.

Joshua helped his other members in whatever ways he could help. The last day of the organization fair ended with a meeting with all the members. Seungcheol led it and there was a short talk on how the org was established. Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Soonyoung were already good friends with each other since their high school and they are attending different courses.

There was a short introduction so Joshua found out the other four members at his left. It was Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jun, and Myungho. Then at his right was Jeonghan.

After the meeting, they all bid their goodbyes and walked their way out going home.

Joshua and Jeonghan walked together as Joshua received a text from Seokmin that he has something to borrow from him and he invited Jeonghan to go home together. The two waited for Seokmin at the cafeteria so they could order an iced tea while waiting.

"I'm a broadcasting major, by the way. Seokmin and I were in the class when we were in high school. Maybe you are thinking why did I joined this org when my course is not even related to sciences?"

"Uh, yes." Joshua answered the continuous talks of Jeonghan.

"Well, it is somewhat same to your reason. Living in the city made me get used to crowded places and noises but I've been thinking that my mind needs rest sometimes. Honestly, I have never been to a place where I'm fully surrounded by nature so it's a dream for me. Nature might be my safe place. I want it to be my breather."

As they were waiting for Seokmin, Joshua realizes how these two are similar on how they can easily open up their minds to others. Both are good at creating conversations; conversations that Joshua is willing to listen because they are sensible.

"For sure, through the activities with org, you'll be able to have time with nature.", Joshua assuring Jeonghan.

After that, Seokmin arrived and the three of them are walking to the subway. Joshua found himself comfortable with the company of Seokmin and Jeonghan. He feels happy with it. Seokmin left them already when he went for the subway, leaving Joshua and Jeonghan walking together.

Jeonghan continuing their conversation with Seokmin awhile ago, he was still talking to Joshua about the places he plans to go during this college. Jeonghan mentioned to Joshua his love for rabbits and his goal to find a rabbit living freely in nature and not caged.

Joshua appreciates Jeonghan having a lot of goals to achieve. He feels happy for him and hopeful that someday Jeonghan will achieve all of these.

They reached Joshua's place and waved goodbye to each other.

Jeonghan continued walking for a few blocks until he reached his apartment. Soon as he laid his things at the table, he went to his bathroom to wash-up. Read some of his books and then plop down on his bed. He reached for his phone then typed a message.

"Seok, thank you! I owe you this!"

Jeonghan actually asked Seokmin to text Joshua so they all can go home together. He got his luck this time.

"I got you, Han!"

"I'll treat you, I swear! Good night, Seok!"

"No need to but if that's pizza then I'M ON IT! Good night also, Han."

After that text message from Seok, Jeonghan was thinking whether he should text Joshua. Not a minute has passed and he started typing.

"Hello, this is Jeonghan. Got your number from the application form. Thank you for today, Joshua!"

Joshua was about to close his eyes while he was still on his study table, trying to make some advance reading. He got his phone with half eyes still close and opened a message from an unknown number.

"Hello, this is Jeonghan. Got your number from the application form. Thank you for today, Joshua!"

Joshua unconsciously got surprised and then sat straight. Not that he became excited upon reading the message he got. 

"Hello, Jeonghan! Thank you for today as well!"

"Oh, did I wake you up or you're still awake at this hour?"

Joshua checked the time, it's only 11:30 PM. Usually he's still doing some research at this time and finishing his laboratory reports.

"No, I'm still usually up at this hour. How about you?", Joshua typed as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Actually, I'm preparing to sleep then decided to slip a message to you, just tried if you'll reply tonight or tomorrow hahaha."

"Well, you got a reply tonight. You have a good feeling, Jeonghan."

"What time is your class tomorrow?"

"It's 8 AM."

"Aw, that's early."

"Getting used to it. You?"

"Mine is at 1 PM. Aren't you going to sleep, you might get late?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll sleep now, kinda sleepy also."

"Okay, I'll also sleep. Good night, Joshua!"

"Good night also, Jeonghan!"

Joshua decided to close his laptop so he could sleep already. He went to be then did some assessment of his day. Today was a good day.

Joshua handled every day as if he was so used to everything. Meeting deadlines, doing presentations, attending org meetings, and such. He feels like he's adjusting well on his college life and it's a good thing. He didn't expected this but he found himself improving.

He can now remember everyone at his class but of course he have those only group that he joins with during group projects. Seokmin still seats with him and has his daily updates on what he did or what he ate or any other random things. They now have Seungkwan, Chan, and Hansol with them. The group eats together during lunch and does sleepover especially whenever there are group projects.

"It's exams week already. Are we all already ready?", Chan asked them while munching his cheeseburger loaded with fries on it.

"Still preparing and I'm slightly nervous. Who's up for a group study later?", Seungkwan looking at everyone with pleading eyes.

"Me, I'm available and I prefer group studies than studying alone. It prevents me to from being sleepy.", Vernon high-fived Seungkwan.

"I can't go, sorry. During exams, I prefer studying alone to focus." Joshua unhesitatingly answered.

"Me also, I can't go. I still have duties with the theater. Chan and I still needs to finish some skits this week."

"Okay, then, Hansol and I will study later. Will send you some reviewers!"

"Josh, send us also your reviewers.", Hansol added.

"Sure guys. Count me in!"

After the class ended today, Seungkwan and Hansol went to Hansol's dorm for their review, Seokmin and Chan went to theater, and Joshua went to Jeonghan's room.

He got a message from Seungcheol, they suddenly have a meeting today. Their org meetings are scheduled 3 days prior the meeting itself and this has been the usual ever since they joined. Joshua always go with Jeonghan whenever they go to meetings, so right now, he's waiting outside Jeonghan's room until his class is over.

Even if there are no org meetings, they meet up. Jeonghan will call Joshua whenever he is on vacant and Seokmin will sometimes join with them if he does not have theater obligations. Jeonghan now became a morning person, even if his class is still at 1 PM, he'll wake up early because Joshua will make him breakfast packed in rabbit-designed lunchboxes. During weekends, coffee shops are their go-to place while Joshua is doing his laboratory reports, Jeonghan is composing some poetry assigned for him.

"Ugh, our professor extended for 10 minutes. I'm sorry if you waited out there.", Jeonghan patted Joshua's back.

"It wasn't that long tho. I grabbed some cola for you to refresh.", Joshua handing out the can to Jeonghan which he open it as soon as he got it.

"Ahhh, thanks, Shua!"

When they got in to the room, they weren't late, gladly. Wonwoo and Mingyu were already there, they have the same major, Multimedia Arts. Both interested in this org because they know they'll get to places and that will expand their ideas for arts. When the org found out that the two are a couple for already 2 years, they all exclaimed in happiness. After a week since the organization fair, it was exactly their 2nd anniversary. Mingyu asked Jihoon and Soonyoung to persuade Seungcheol to allow them to use the room for his anniversary surprise. Unaware that his boyfriend also has a suprise for him, Wonwoo also has something in mind and Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua were his accomplice. The whole story about the process on how the two surprised each other was kinda messed up but the result was beyond great. Mingyu and Wonwoo almost ended up making out inside the room because of their appreciation with each other's gimmicks. So before it got out of hand, Seungcheol invited everyone for a drink.

Jeonghan and Joshua seated comfortably next to the couple and then Jun, Myungho, Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Seungcheol entered the room.

Soonyoung and Jihoon were the most confused on what the meeting will be about. So, before they asked for questions, Seungcheol started talking.

"There are no problems or anything, I just want to wish you all good luck for your upcoming exams.", Seungcheol said while he's unpacking two huge paper bags he was carrying awhile ago.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the iced coffees and slices of cake with small "You can do it!" notes.

This is what Joshua's college life even more bearable. This org may have been newly established but their bond feels like their foundation has been built for years already.

"You!! Really! What have we done to deserve you?!", Soonyoung shouting towards Seungcheol and then giving him a tight hug.

They can see Woozi just silently smiling and looking at the two but they think he's getting teary eyed. "Jihoon is not that person who always talks about their feelings but when talks, he'll definitely make you cry a river." That was how Soonyoung and Seungcheol described Jihoon when they were drinking after that surprise for Mingyu and Wonwoo.

Soonyoung pulled Woozi also to make him join their hug. With that, Seungcheol called everyone for a group hug and then their worries about their exams felt like casted away.

After that short but sweet message from Seungcheol, Joshua and Jeonghan walked on their way together as usual. But, something is unusual, the full of enthusiasm, Yoon Jeonghan, is not speaking. Joshua feels like maybe there is something bothering Jeonghan.

"Let's drop by the convenient store, I'll buy something to eat while studying.", Joshua cuts off the silence surrounding the two.

"Uh-okay. Sure."

Jeonghan found a sit inside the store and didn't bother to buy anything.

After buying from the store, still surrounded with silence between the two, a few blocks later they reached Joshua's apartment. Jeonghan was still looking down. Joshua gave Jeonghan the bag from the convenient store.

"What is this?"

"Take it. Those are my usual snacks when I'm already tired from studying."

Jeonghan opened the bag and saw the packs of gummy candies, instant coffees, and chips.

"Shua, thank you!", Jeonghan finally looked up to Joshua and then smiled.

"Jeonghan, you can always talk to me. Okay?"

"Yes, again, thank you."

Jeonghan walked pass by him and then he also walked towards his apartment.

Still worried about Jeonghan, he was thinking if he should message him or just give him some time. Maybe he's also studying. To erase the thoughts, Joshua washed himself and then went straight to his study table. He opened his laptop and sent out the reviewers he had already finished to Seungkwan, Hansol, and Seokmin. He opened his books and started reading.

Hours had passed and he felt that he's slowly getting tired. Joshua checked the time and realizes that it's 3 AM already. Not that bad, 'cause his exams are still at 2 in the afternoon. He decided to get up and go to bed.

Joshua checked his phone and there was no message from Jeonghan. So, he composed one that he's expecting to be received by Jeonghan in the morning.

"Han, good luck on your exams. You are bigger than your worries. I'm always rooting for you!"

It was 10 AM when Joshua's alarm start buzzing. He reached for his phone and read Jeonghan's message.

7:00 AM  
"Shua, thank you! I appreciate you so much!"

10:02 AM  
"Are you feeling better? Let's meet after exams?"

Joshua gets up and prepared himself for later. He had his last glance of the readings and then went to university.

The day ended with 2 exams. Everyone looks so exhausted from the draining moving exam and written exam.

"Either this examination week will end or it will be the end of me.", Seungkwan whining while holding his head.

They all looked like they're going to lose their sanity. Messed up hair and unfocused eyes. No one had the time to check themselves on how they look. However, as Joshua remembered, he checked his phone. There was still no reply from Jeonghan.

Joshua looked for Jeonghan's schedule on his phone and realizes that Jeonghan's exams must be done at this hour.

6:00 PM  
"Han, where are you? Let's eat dinner together."

6:05 PM  
"Han? Are you alright?"

6:06 PM  
"Did you went home already?"

Chan told the group that they should eat dinner together. He needs to relieve some stress. Hansol and Seungkwan quickly agreed with him.

"I really need food right now. Okay, let's leave already as fast as we can. Only food can comfort me right now.", Seokmin said so fast as if he was rapping.

They all burst out laughing.

"Seok, Jeonghan didn't replied to me the whole day. Is he okay?", Joshua approached Seokmin.

"I don't know. I didn't have a contact with him this week 'cause I've been busy with theater and reviews."

"Oh, thanks, Seok."

"Maybe you can visit him in his apartment? Probably, you'll find him there."

"Really? But I don't know exactly where it is, can you go with me?"

"Right now?? I don't think I can go with you. His place, as well as yours, are out of the way from mine. Sorry, Josh."

"Oh, it's fine."

"I can give you the exact location if you really wants to go check him up."

"Thanks, Seok! You're a heaven sent!", Joshua almost hugged Seokmin when Seokmin gave him the address.

They five separated ways as Joshua decided to visit Jeonghan.

6:30 PM  
"Han, I'll try to go to your place, maybe you're there. Seokmin gave me your address. I'm worried about you."

Joshua still got no reply. Joshua reached to the address Seokmin gave to him.

He pressed the doorbell once. Twice. Knocked at the door.

Someone opened the door, it's Jeonghan. To his surprise, Jeonghan was still in his pajamas and half-awake.

Jeonghan woke up to loud knocks at his door. He can't remember something to be delivered right now 'cause he haven't ordered food yet. He slightly opened the door and his eyes are also slightly opened.

"Joshua??"

He rubbed his eyes again to make sure he's seeing the right person.

"Jeonghan."

"JOSHUA?" "Wait. What? How did you know I live here?"

Jeonghan opened the door for Joshua and let him enter. Joshua while entering the door and placed himself on a seat that Jeonghan offered kept on talking, "Uhm, I got it from Seok. Don't think I ever followed you here because I never. I asked Seok about you. I was worried about you. I texted you."

"Stop explaining, you look so funny as if you've done something wrong." Jeonghan was laughing with how Joshua was talking. He had never seen Joshua this flustered. Jeonghan reached for his phone and saw the messages from Joshua. "I opened it just now, I fell asleep. Sorry, Shua."

Joshua feels like he overreacted and he was embarrassed by that. It made him hide his face at the table.

Jeonghan caressed Joshua's hair and stroked his nape. "Hey, I'm sorry if I worried you. I'm fine." Joshua slowly lifted his head to see Jeonghan. "I was about to reply to you when I got home but as soon as I took a shower, my planned nap became a 4-hour sleep."

"I was worried because you don't look well yesterday. I'm sorry again."

"I got bothered regarding my exams. I felt like that I need to excel and ace this, especially when I received a message from my father. You know that he doesn't usually checks up on me unless he have something to be mad at me. However, now, I feel better."

"Thank you Joshua for coming at here.", Jeonghan reached for Joshua and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

"You can come to me if you have worries. I may not solve it but if letting it out will help, then I'll listen.", Joshua assured Jeonghan. He felt his face heating and if Jeonghan sees him at this time he'll see how red his face is right now.

When they separated, Joshua heard their stomachs making grumbling sound. "Obviously you haven't eaten, so do I." "What food do you have here?" Joshua started walking towards Jeonghan's kitchen and eyeing for food, still not looking to Jeonghan to cover his blushing face.

"Idk. I don't know what's edible there. Let's just buy at the convenient store."

Opening the refrigerator, Joshua found some ingredients. "No, stay there, I'll cook." Joshua got the ingredients that could fit for a kimchi fried rice. He quickly prepared it for them to eat.

Jeonghan prepared the table. He quietly sat down at the chair and looked at Joshua's back for awhile. "What a great sight." He told to himself, still immersed with Joshua's broad shoulders while chopping some spring onions he found at Jeonghan's refrigerator that he didn't know he has.

Jeonghan met Joshua at the coffee shop during the org fair, but that wasn't the first time he saw him. He had seen him already hanging out with Seokmin so when Jeonghan and Seokmin met, he didn't had to convince Seokmin too hard because the other trusts him a lot. He already knew about Joshua but he didn't know they'll join the same org. He wants to call it "fate" though it's kinda cheesy to hear but he doesn't care. He feels like Joshua is suitable for that word.

To be able to wake up every day with the kisses from Joshua's plump lips, pulling him into a tight hug while he's cooking, playing with Animal Crossing on his switch until they'll end up cuddling, preparing coffees for each other everytime they need to pull-out an all-nighter. Jeonghan stopped with these thoughts when Joshua turned around to him as he was done cooking.

"Oh, you're done. Let me taste you- oh your food!! It looks great." Jeonghan urged himself to think properly and now is not for fantasies.

"I'll just eat quickly, so I can leave and you'll be able to focus on your review."

Jeonghan didn't know his smiley face suddenly went down 'cause he didn't want Joshua to go home yet. "Uhm, no, you can stay here for a little longer. If you want to?"

"Will that be okay to you?"

"Of course, it is!!", Jeonghan sounding so excited.

"Okay, sure. I'll just keep quiet while we study together. I'll try not to distract you with any noise."

Not gonna lie but Jeonghan knows he's gonna be distracted by this handsome guy sitting in front of him. He needs to set his priorities right now, review for a few hours so can fill his mind with thoughts about Joshua.

They finished eating and they're back on their seats, still sitting on the opposite directions, however books are already in front of their faces. Joshua said "coincidentally" he had brought his books to Jeonghan's place that's why he is prepared to stay there.

Hours have passed and both are still busy reading their own lessons so nothing but silence is filling the room. Joshua saw Jeonghan's head trying not to fall down. As soon as Jeonghan's eyes close, his head also fell; with his fast reflex he had quickly moved to the chair next to Jeonghan. Joshua caught Jeonghan's head with his shoulders. Staring at Jeonghan's long lashes, he felt his chest tightening bit by bit. His hands slowly moved from Jeonghan's hair to his shoulders, patting him lightly to make sure he'll sleep well. Joshua's eyes moved from Jeonghan's lashes unto his pink lips. He's suddenly having the urge to kiss him. He can't understand what's going through his mind; he feels braver whenever it comes to Jeonghan.

"Han.", Joshua's voice is deep but soft next to Jeonghan's ears.

No response from Jeonghan, only mumbling sounds were heard.

Joshua held tightly unto Jeonghan's shoulder while his other arm gently lifted Jeonghan's legs. Whatever creatures are living in his stomach right now, he can feel it that everyone are not in their normal state. He carried Jeonghan to his bed and made sure to keep him warm with his blanket. "Good night, Han." His eyes laid unto Jeonghan's eyes again, he wants to get his eyes fixed, it kept on focusing the same spot. His face are suddenly leaning to Jeonghan's, until his lips reached Jeonghan's forehead. "Hope you'll only have sweet dreams."

Joshua now walked his way to table and looked at the clock only to find out that it's already midnight. He packed his things and is already ready to walk to his home.

Jeonghan wakes up at his loud alarm that he had been snoozing for 5 times already. He reached for his phone to finally turn it off and sat at the side of his bed. He tried to look for some traces of Joshua, but can't find any. Maybe he expected to see him doing the things he had imagined last night. He went to his kitchen table and found a note, "Here's your breakfast! I won't be able to have breakfast with you because my exams are scheduled early today. Make sure to eat it before you leave!" With the sight of it, Jeonghan smiled widely. It's giving him energy to move his body to random dances.

8:35 AM  
"Shua"  
"Joshua"  
"Jisoo"  
"Joshuji"

8:36 AM  
"Hello, Han! Good morning!"

8:36 AM  
"Good morning, Joshuji! I saw the food you left for me. Thank you!"

8:40 AM  
"Han, my exams are in a few minutes. I'm just sneaking my phone hahahaha."

8:40 AM  
"Reply later!! Don't text and focus on your exams. I'm wishing you the best of luck!"

8:41 AM  
"Good luck also, Han!"

8:42 AM  
"I told you to stop replying! Don't get caught! I'll see you later!!"

4: 00 PM  
"Hey, Han! I'm already going home, just message me if you want to eat dinner."

After today's examination, Joshua went straight to his apartment. Tired and ready to sleep. From afar, he saw a man sitting at the stairs in front of his place. "Han?" Jeonghan lifted his head. "Did you wait for a long time?"

"No. It's just been only 15 to 20 minutes, I guess."

"Oh, sorry, I made you wait here outside. You could've told the guard to let you enter, he knows your face tho."

"I wanted to wait for you."

"Thank you, Han!", Joshua reached for Jeonghan's hand to help him stand. "Do you want to eat outside?"

"No, actually, I already bought food for us.", Jeonghan showing him the huge bag at his right hand.

"Ahhh! I'm excited to eat!"

Upon entering Joshua's room, Jeonghan noticed how organized everything is. It feels like it's been always visited by room service of a hotel. It makes him feel nervous of touching anything because he might be able to forget where to put it back.

"Feel comfortable, Han. Sit everywhere you want. I'll prepare the food."

After Joshua was done setting up the table, they already eat. Their conversations went on how was their examinations drained both of their energies. The food quickly disappeared in front of them.

Joshua was suddenly reminded of something, "By the way, the out-of-town activity with the org is already next week right?"

"Yeah, after these exams."

"Seungcheol said we can hire more volunteers so they could help with the locals on their daily lives there."

"Yes, we really need more people. The hiking itself is already tiring, then we also need to do the tree planting, public speeches, clean-up drives, and visiting observatories."

"Everything sounds so exciting and exhausting."

"Let's invite Seokmin! I know he'll be glad to join us and that'll make the trip more fun with his overflowing energy."

"That's what I'm thinking. Our friends also told us their interest in joining the trip. You've met them I think. Seungkwan, Hansol, and Chan."

"Oh, right, I saw them already!"

"For sure, you'll get along well with them. They also wanted to meet you."

"Really?? I am touched, I'm getting welcomed by your friends!"

Joshua laughing with what Jeonghan said, he looked at him fondly. Jeonghan looks so excited. "As if you're not friends by many people."

"Well, I am but I am don't get too close to them as much as I am with you, Seok, and our org."

Joshua and Jeonghan matched well on how they prefer keeping their group small. They like the company of each other that gives them warm feelings. At first, Joshua thought Jeonghan won't be that someone whom he can open up to. He's one of those usual guys who can create group of friends in an instant. Well, he really is like that. But, Jeonghan creates a barrier to those people who he'll talk about his personal life to those people who'll just be there for him when they need someone to hang out to. Jeonghan put an emphasize on how different it is with the two.

It was Jeonghan who signaled Joshua that he needs to go home. Both don't want to end this night yet but they still have exams to finish tomorrow.

Jeonghan gets up from the chair and gathered his things. Joshua also stood up but he surprised himself when he reached for Jeonghan's hand. Jeonghan let Joshua hold his hand and he let his fingers feel the warmth of Joshua's huge palm. He turned his face to Joshua and he stepped an inch forward to Joshua. Jeonghan removed his hand from Joshua's and he pulled him for a hug. The scent of Joshua feels like home, it's warm, welcoming, and safe. As his face is buried on Joshua's neck, he closed his eyes. He wants to stay like this.

Joshua wasn't joking when he thought that he is braver whenever he is with Jeonghan. He was surprised why'd he even held his hands and now he's embracing Jeonghan tightly. He allows his face to bury within Jeonghan's shoulders and his hands are roaming around the other's back.

After a while, Jeonghan inched away and started to walk. "Joshuji, I can't wait to finally end these exams." He is already holding the door, ready to go out of Joshua's room.

"Han, good night. Good luck for tomorrow's exams. See you!"

Both waved good bye until Joshua agreed not to escort Jeonghan on his way home.

"I MISSED YOU PEOPLE!", someone shouted as soon as Joshua, Jeonghan, Myungho, Jun, Mingyu, and Wonwoo entered the room. They saw it was Soonyoung and then he ran to their direction to give them a group hug. "You haven't met us for just like 3 or 4 days?", Wonwoo looking at Soonyoung with confused face.

"Soons, stop being so clingy. I'm itching to punch you.", Jihoon added.

"Oh, me, you can hug me anytime.", Seungcheol telling Soonyoung and went to him for a hug.

Woozi was only able to stop them with, "Okay, cut that off. I'm getting nauseous with that sight."

"By the way, everyone, here's Seokmin, Seungkwan, Hansol, and Chan. We go to the same class. They want to volunteer for this upcoming event.", everyone in the room welcomed them especially the excited Seungcheol.

Everyone placed themselves and when seated, Seungcheol started talking in front. "Let's get straight to the point. Tomorrow's already the field experience! I know you guys are all ready and idk why I'm still giving reminders but okay let me repeat the important only."

Seungcheol told only the important points but it took him 3 hours due to Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Dino's energy. Soonyoung found those guys that exactly match his enthusiasm. They don't even look tired at all, except for the rest who are losing their focus already and just want to sleep.

The group had to meet early in the morning. It's only 4 AM so when they rode the bus everyone are in deep sleep.

When they got off the bus, they unloaded their things to go for their accommodation. It's a pension house at the nearby mountain. The house looks cozy but it only has 1 room. Seungcheol preferred it that way because he wants everyone to get close, which everyone thought they don't needed anymore because even the new volunteers are having a great time. Staying with these people for a week won't be a problem, Joshua thought to himself.

Jihoon and Hansol has the same music taste, the two will start a jam then everyone will join. Myungho and Jun still spends time together and everyone are suspecting that they are dating, they are just waiting for a confirmation from the two. However, the 2-year-old couple, are still the sweetest couple that everyone are jealous of. Myungho and Mingyu shares the same interests in fashion so they get opinions from each other. Everyone are even telling them just to prepare simple clothes but for the two "simple clothes" are their long coats explaining that they are just prepared for something formal. Wonwoo and Jun's love for cats are adorable. They'll just lost them on sight and find out that they're at their legs plopping down because of a stray cat that passed by. Seungkwan, Seokmin, and Soonyoung became the energetic trio. There was never a dull moment because of the three. When they were hiking, everyone was panting due to exhaustion and heat but the three still managed to joke around. As soon as they reached the peak, they heard that they really made themselves as a trio and called them as "BooSeokSoon". They never ran out of ideas. Seungcheol, Joshua, Jeonghan, and Chan are the ones who'll always start pranks. They don't ran out of ideas and Seungcheol will always be the first target because they find cute every time he's whining.

The whole week was filled of activities. Tiring but worth it. They got to meet the locals and experience the lifestyle there for a week. Some tried weaving, selling fabrics, picking fruits, cooking poultry they caught, gathering firewood, fishing at the nearby river, and such. In between these activities, they finished also their priorities. They ticked off from their list the clean-up drive, meeting with various families to provide them knowledge with wildlife protection, and tree planting.

It's their last night for this week's field experience. Joshua was trying to find time for Jeonghan to spend just the two of them. But, he didn't expected it finding the right moment was this hard. They're either surrounded by others or they're resting their body because they ran out their energy for the rest of the day.

Joshua slept with the plans on his mind. Now, he woke up from his sleep and now cannot go back to dreamland because he's still planning what he should do for tomorrow. He reached for his phone underneath his pillow. It's 11 PM. Everyone are sleeping and he can even hear someone snoring. Joshua carefully got up and walked outside the room.

When Joshua reached the porch, he sat at the wooden bench. The breeze of the fresh air brushes his hair and his silk nightwear. He will surely miss this place. He heard someone coming out from the door so he turned around. It was Jeonghan.

"Joshuji, you can't sleep? I felt that no one was already sleeping next to me."

"Did I wake you up? Sorry, Hannie."

Jeonghan went to sit beside Joshua. He can feel the cold air so he sat close next to Joshua, brushing their arms side by side.

"I'll miss this place.", Jeonghan said while his eyes are moving around the place. "I have never seen any place this beautiful. I don't wanna leave this place yet. This is an escape from the noise and crowd back in the city."

"Me too." Joshua doesn't want to leave this place yet, he still has something to do.

"Joshuji, thank you." Jeonghan's eyes are now already laid on Joshua's face. He intertwined their hands. Joshua felt how cold Jeonghan's hands so he cupped it with his both hands. "This place became more beautiful because of you."

Jeonghan still staring at Joshua's eyes that are shining so brightly while looking at him continued, "I now feel the feeling that I've been longing, I am calm and rested. Not only this place gave me that feeling. You also make me feel that, every day. I thought an escape place is what I needed but not only a place did I found, there was also a person. You are my breather, Joshuji. I love you."

Before Joshua stops his tears from falling, he reached Jeonghan for a hug. His eyes are shimmering from the tears he's holding back, he faced Jeonghan and held him on his face. His hands perfectly fit Jeonghan's face. "Jeonghan, I love you too. You made everything so bearable. I love you." He closed the gap between them when his lips reached Jeonghan's soft pink lips. He held Jeonghan tightly, going deeper for the kiss. The cold air aren't cold for them anymore, they can feel each other's heat. The kisses went down until Jeonghan's neck, he can hear the other's soft moans which made Joshua go his way back to Jeonghan's lips. Joshua find the sounds coming out from Jeonghan pleasing. Their hands roam within each other's bodies until both are out of breath. They pulled from their kiss.

Joshua found galaxy on Jeonghan's eyes that he wants to get drown on his stare. He inched closer and landed his lips to Jeonghan's forehead. His forehead. His nose. His cheeks. And his lips.

Joshua reached for the other's side. He let Jeonghan's head to rest on his shoulders. "This a memory to keep, so as you."

Without answering, Jeonghan just moved his hands from Joshua's back and his other hand reached it, enclosing Joshua into a hug.

Joshua wants to capture this moment. He'll put this picture in a safe place that no one will be able to make any damage.

Jeonghan is really one of the best thing that happened to him.

Morning came and everyone are loading their luggage inside the bus. The locals who welcomed them warmly sent them off with thanksgiving gifts from them.

"I still don't want to leave this place. Cheol, can't we extend for another week?", Seungkwan holding Seungcheol's arms and acting as if he's crying.

"Or a month? I'm willing to work with that Auntie again and help them sell crafts.", Vernon added.

"We'll just leave you here so you two can stay.", Cheol answered the two.

"I'm willing tho, that doesn't sound bad.", Vernon said which made Seungkwan glare his eyes on him and that made everyone burst out laughing.

"Based on Jihoon's planned schedule, we will be back on this place after 2 months.", Soonyoung scratching his head.

"That's still the proposal, so hoping it'll be approved.", Jihoon answered.

"This place holds so much memories and I can't wait to create more when we come back." "You made it so special.", Jeonghan looked at Joshua.

The guys looked at them mixed with confused and "I-knew-this-will-happen" faces at them.

"We're together." Jeonghan held Joshua's hand.

"What?!", Jun says with confusion in his voice. "Okay, since you guys confessed already, I think it's also time. We're also together." Jun holding Myungho's shoulders.

Seungcheol with his unsurprising face, "As if we're even surprised with those confessions? Okay, who in here are going to confess before we got back to the city?"

"Me. To you.", Jihoon not looking to Seungcheol as if he didn't said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! if there are some mistakes or dull parts, i'm sorry. you can leave comments or suggestions. thank you!!


End file.
